


Come un micio sperduto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [42]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Interlingua
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve trova Tony confuso e sperduto sotto la pioggia. Cos'è successo a Stark? Il Capitano riuscirà ad aiutarlo?





	1. Chapter 1

Come un micio sperduto

  
  


Cap.1 Under the rain

Steve strinse l'impermeabile che indossava, teneva il capo chino, e sospirò. Le gocce di pioggia gli inumidivano i vestiti, gli impregnavano scarpe e calzini, gli gocciolavano dai capelli fradici e gli rigavano il viso. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre ed espirò ripetutamente dal naso.

La pioggia aumentò d'intensità, Rogers sbatté il piede contro qualcosa e sentì un mugolio provenire da un ammasso di cappotti neri.

Steve si abbassò, inginocchiandosi accanto ai cappotti e li scostò.

"Sta bene?" domandò.

Tony alzò il capo, aveva gli occhi circondati da occhiaie violacee e i capelli unti aderenti al volto.

“Cap?” domandò, con tono roco.

Steve si inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò. I cappotti in cui era immerso Tony era infangati. Steve glieli scostò, si tolse il suo, ve lo avvolse e lo prese in braccio. "Vieni, Tony" sussurrò stringendolo al petto.

Tony dilatò gli occhi, si rannicchiò sotto il cappotto di Steve sentendo dei brividi scuoterlo e alzò lo sguardo; le iridi erano arrossate.

“Cosa... hai proprio un animo da boy scout, eh?” sussurrò.

Steve strinse più forte Tony tra le sue braccia e gli sorrise gentilmente.

"Ti porto a casa con me" mormorò gentilmente.

  
  


Cap.2 La confusione di Tony

Steve aiutò Tony a togliersi quello che rimaneva di una felpa lacera e sporca di fango. Il miliardario si era tolto l'unica scarpa che aveva ai piedi. Il suo petto era umido e, al centro dei pettorali c'era una conca.

"Stark, ti aiuto a fare un bagno caldo. E poi ci vediamo un po' di televisione insieme. Ok?" chiese.

Tony strinse le gambe al petto, deglutì tirando su con il naso e annuì lentamente poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.

"Non parlarmi come fossi un bambino" sussurrò, roco.

Steve si morse l'interno della guancia e lo osservò seduto sul proprio letto. S'inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli sfilò delicatamente, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Hai bevuto? Cioè, per i tuoi di canoni" domandò.

Tony si passò la mano tremante tra i capelli deglutendo, negò, aggrottò la fronte, annuì e negò di nuovo, sospirò.

"Non lo so" sussurrò.

Steve lo prese in braccio, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla spalla e lo condusse in bagno, chiudendo la porta con un piede dietro di sé.

"Cosa ricordi come ultima cosa?" domandò. Lo fece sedere sul water e chiuse l'acqua della vasca da bagno. Sulla mensola al suo fianco c'era una collezione di ninnoli a forma di coniglietti e un paio di gufetti d'argento.

Tony deglutì più volte arricciando il naso, si massaggiò la fronte.

"Prima di te? Non lo so. New York vale?".

Steve controllò l'acqua e gli porse il braccio, sospirando.

"D'accordo. Hai una vaga idea di che fine abbia fatto il reattore che avevi nel petto?" gli chiese. Controllò che Tony non cadesse in avanti e lo aiutò ad entrare nella vasca.

Tony rilassò i muscoli mugolando, poggiò il capo all'indietro e sospirò.

"Credo di averlo tolto. Non c'era quando mi sono addormentato".

Steve prese una spugna, la immerse nella schiuma ed iniziò a passargliela sul corpo.

"E puoi sopravvivere senza?" gli domandò.

Tony mugolò ripetutamente, ondeggiò il capo.

"No", disse, "oh, sì. Sì. Ho fatto un'operazione per togliere le schegge".

Espirò, si bagnò i capelli e sospirò di sollievo.

"Credo ... di averlo fatto per Pep".

Steve gli lavò i capelli e deglutì rumorosamente, togliendo una ciocca dalla fronte.

"Dopo una bella dormita, magari ti verrà in mente" lo rassicurò.

  
  
Cap.3 Perdita di memoria degenerativa  
  


Steve osservò Tony nel letto e sospirò, guardandolo dimenarsi nel sonno. Si massaggiò il collo e scosse la testa. Si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e gli mise la mano sulla spalla.

Tony scattò seduto e si allontanò da lui con il fiato corto e gli occhi spalancati, sbatté le spalle contro il muro e si guardò intorno freneticamente.

Steve appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e gli sorrise, aveva delle leggere rughe agli angoli degli occhi.

"Ti ho preparato da mangiare. E' quasi mezzogiorno" gli disse gentilmente.

Tony lo guardò fisso, aggrottò la fronte concentrandosi sugli occhi azzurri dell'altro e si scostò dalla parete deglutendo.

"Capitano?" domandò, poco convinto.

Steve annuì e si rialzò dal letto.

"Sì, Tony?" domandò.

Tony mosse la bocca sentendola impastata, aveva la gola secca che bruciava.

"Il Capitano Rogers?" chiese di nuovo.

Si guardò ancora intorno, si mise seduto sentendo una serie di fitte e strinse i denti.

"Mi avevano detto di raggiungerla a Stoccarda".

"Eh?" domandò Steve corrugando la fronte.

Allargò le braccia, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerato.

"Tony, ci siamo incontrati a Stoccarda. E' stato parecchio tempo fa" ribatté.

Tony batté ripetutamente le palpebre, deglutì un paio di volte e si massaggiò la gola.

"Ti devo prendere in parola, immagino".

Steve si portò le mani ai capelli e sospirò.

"Tony, devo avvertire la squadra. Sono amici, va bene?" gli chiese.

Tony negò con il capo, si guardò i polsi e si tastò l'orecchio.

"Jarvis. Dov'è Jarvis?" chiese.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto e ricadde in avanti.

Steve lo aiutò a sdraiarsi nuovamente sul letto e si morse il labbro.

"Tony, J non c'è più" bisbigliò.

Tony alzò lo sguardo su di lui con gli occhi sgranati, scosse il capo e le iridi divennero lucide.

"Cos'è successo?".

Steve si passò la mano sul viso, mentre con l'altra tirava fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.

"Un programma infetto lo ha distrutto. Voleva distruggere l'umanità e J ha cercato di fermarlo" spiegò.

Tony guardò il cellulare in mano a Steve fisso, strinse le labbra e indietreggiò sul letto fino alla parete.

"E Loki?".

Steve si sedette ai piedi del letto.

"Lo abbiamo sconfitto" lo rassicurò.

Piegò di lato il capo.

"Vuoi che chiamo nell'altra stanza o preferisci sentire cosa dico?" chiese.

Tony chiuse gli occhi prendendo qualche respiro profondo, scosse il capo e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Voglio sentire" decise.

Steve telefonò al secondo numero in rubrica e sentì una serie di squilli ripetersi. Sentì un click.

"Nat? Sono Steve" si presentò.

"Steve, che succede?" chiese Natasha.

"Agente Romanoff?" fece Tony, avvicinandosi al telefono con il capo.

"Stark?" domandò Natasha.

"Tony è qui con me, Natasha. C'è un problema... grave" disse Steve. Aumentò la stretta sul cellulare.

"Non ricorda nulla da prima dell'attacco dei Chitauri" disse.

"Degenerativo o costante?" domandò la Romanoff.

"Che sono i chitauri?" chiese Stark, in contemporanea.

"Degenerativo" rispose Steve, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

Si voltò verso Tony e lo guardò in viso.

"Loki aveva un esercito di alieni, ma li abbiamo sconfitti" gli rispose.

"Ok. Fallo parlare, cerca di non fargli dimenticare quello che sa. Noi arriviamo al più presto" rispose Natasha.

Tony strinse le labbra guardandosi intorno con espressione vacua.

"D'accordo, vi aspetto" sussurrò Steve. Chiuse il telefono e lo porse a Tony.

"Non ti ricorda niente?" chiese.

"Un cellulare?" domandò Stark, sarcastico.

Allungò la mano verso l'oggetto, lo prese rigirandoselo tra le dita.

Steve si sedette sul letto accanto a Tony.

"Sbagliato Stark, un cellulare giurassico" scherzò.

Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita, sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte.

"Quindi. Perdita di memoria. Progressiva. Potrei dimenticare cose che ora so" riassunse.

Batté le palpebre sentendo la testa pesante, deglutì appena.

"Quando mi hai visto l'ultima volta ero impegnato con qualcosa che potrebbe avermi causato questo?".

Steve gli porse la mano, aperta, avvicinandola alla sua.

"Avevi creato degli occhiali che modificavano i ricordi" gli rispose.

Tony negò con il capo, si poggiò con la testa alla parete e roteò gli occhi grugnendo.

"Se mi conoscessi, sapresti che non sbaglio mai".

Steve ritirò la mano e con l'altra si massaggiò la fronte.

"Avevi delle forti emicranie dovute agli occhiali. Però è da un po' che non ci vediamo, non so cosa avevi fatto".

Tony gli tirò un pizzicotto al braccio, mugugnò sporgendo le labbra.

"No. Non commetto errori così grossolani. Inoltre dovrei avere ricordi modificati, non ricordi mancanti. Devi esserti perso qualcosa".

Steve lo strinse a sé e gli prese la mano nella sua. Tony la prese a sua volta, stringendo piano le dita dell'altro e accennò un sorriso.

"Lo prenderò per un 'ti credo, Stark', ok?".

Steve gli baciò la testa tra i capelli.

"Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa, per non perderla?" gli chiese.

"Non saprei cosa. Non mi viene in mente nulla".

Tony si scostò appena da lui, alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso divertito.

"Ma se quel pranzo è ancora disponibile, magari posso pensarci".

Steve si allontanò da lui e si alzò in piedi.

"Vado a prendertelo".

  
  
Cap.4 Nessun sintomo  
  


Steve si sporse in avanti e pulì la bocca di Tony da dei rimasugli di omelette.

"Ti piacciono proprio tanto le uova, vero?" domandò.

Tony lo scostò con un gesto secco, grugnì e arricciò il labbro.   
"Mettiamo in chiaro che odio essere trattato come un bambino indifeso, ti va?".

Steve arrossì e tirò indietro la sedia, mordendosi il labbro.

"Mi dispiace Stark" rispose. Si alzò in piedi ed iniziò a prendere i piatti sporchi dal tavolo.

"Gli altri dovrebbero arrivare a minuti". Aggiunse, rendendo più atono il tono.

Tony prese a dondolare sulla sedia, guardandosi i piedi intensamente.

"Non volevo offenderti" borbottò. Sbuffò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e si alzò. Barcollò, scivolò in terra e grugnì frustrato.   
"Sembro un bambino incapace come al solito". Fece forza per rizzarsi, la testa gli girò e ricadde seduto.

Steve lo raggiunse, si piegò e gli porse il braccio.

"Tony, sei il mio miglior elemento e potranno confermarlo tutti. Se sei ridotto così, vuol dire che ci sarà qualcosa di grosso sotto" lo rassicurò.

Tony si aggrappò al suo braccio, fece leva tirandosi in piedi e deglutì.   
"Non riesco a camminare" ammise.

Steve lo sollevò, prendendolo in braccio e lo riportò alla sedia, facendolo accomodare.

"Allora non lo fare. Appena Banner sarà qui, ti faremo controllare" promise.

Si sentì il trillo del campanello seguito da dei possenti colpi alla porta, che la fecero tremare.

"Sono arrivati gli altri. Resta lì" disse Rogers.

Tony lo guardò scomparire oltre la cucina, sentì dei rumori e delle voci, sporse il capo.  
"Romanoff?" chiese. Natasha avanzò, sorrise appena e lo guardò.   
"Qualcuno ha problemi di memoria, eh?".

Thor si affacciò da dietro la porta.

"Uomo di Metallo?" domandò. Wanda lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò, allontanandolo dalla porta della cucina.

"Non riusciamo a trovare Vision a casa sua" spiegò Banner.

"Bruce, potresti andare a visitare Tony? Credo sia fisicamente provato" gli disse Steve.

"Nessuno entri in cucina oltre Banner, Nat e Steve. Non mettiamogli altra confusione" ordinò Clint con voce matura.

"Lasciali entrare" protestò Tony. Natasha gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, negò con il capo.   
"Meglio che prima ti fai controllare" suggerì. Tony la guardò aggrottando la fronte, voltò il capo osservando Banner sorridere gentilmente chinandosi su di lui.

Steve entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta della cucina, dall'altra parte si sentiva un brusio incessante. Rogers incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase immobile, appoggiato all'uscio.

"Ti dispiace se ti visito, Tony?" chiese Bruce. Tony strinse le labbra, si poggiò contro lo schienale della sedia e aggrottò la fronte.  
 "Lei è specializzato in chimica e radiazioni, è sicuro di poter visitare qualcuno?" domandò. Natasha ridacchiò voltandosi di lato.

Steve sorrise e chinò il capo, guardandosi i piedi.  
Bruce sospirò appena, tirò fuori una lucina e gli controllò gli occhi, strinse le labbra e tirò fuori uno strumento che poggiò sul polso di Tony.   
"Non hai traumi cranici, e sembri stare come al solito, fisicamente". Guardò lo schermo dello strumento controllando la pressione e il battito.   
"Forse è meglio fare un'analisi del sangue, perché qui sembra tutto come al solito".

Steve ticchettò con il tallone del piede sulla porta e sospirò.

"Nat, hai provato a contattare Pepper? Tony ha detto che tra loro non andava bene" sussurrò roco.

Tony alzò di scatto la testa.   
"Cos'è successo con Pepper?". Natasha si morse il labbro spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, sospirò e scosse il capo.   
"Mi dispiace dirtelo così, ma ti ha lasciato".

Steve si allontanò dalla porta e strinse i pugni, fino a sbiancare le nocche.

"Banner, Tony era abbastanza ubriaco quando l'ho trovato. O almeno sembrava" sussurrò.

"Non credo sia l'effetto della sbornia, Steve" mormorò Bruce. Tony tremava appena, Natasha gli strinse la spalla e lo guardò.   
"Mi dispiace tanto". Tony alzò lo sguardo, negò con il capo e deglutì.   
"Devo trovare una soluzione" sussurrò.

Steve mise le mani dietro la schiena e negò.

"Mi chiedevo se quella che mi sembrava sbornia, potesse essere un sintomo" ribatté.

Raggiunse Tony e lo guardò in viso.

"La troverai, ci riesci sempre" lo rassicurò.

Tony scosse il capo, chiuse gli occhi e sentì una forte nausea.   
"Devo ...". Natasha lo sollevò, lo fece poggiare a sé e gli carezzò la schiena.  
"Lo accompagno" disse. Bruce la guardò uscire, sospirò e si sedette strofinandosi gli occhiali.   
"Steve, non ha alcun sintomo fisico che giustifichi né la perdita di memoria, né il malore. Posso fargli delle analisi più profonde al laboratorio, ma credo dipenda da altro". Si rimise gli occhiali.   
"E non la sua invenzione, 'sta volta. Erano proiezioni olografiche di ricordi, non andava a modificare gli originali, li proiettava solo in modo che il soggetto potesse superarli".

Steve si morse il labbro e piegò in avanti la schiena.

"Possiamo solo sperare che si salvi da solo, come sempre" gemette.

  
  
  
Cap.5 La causa  
  


Steve appoggiò la mano su un macchinario, sentendolo gelido sotto le dita. Piegò la testa e guardò Banner, negli occhiali di Bruce si rifletteva la luce azzurra degli schermi olografici. Entrambi erano in penombra, illuminati dalle luci provenienti dai rumorosi macchinari.

"Hai scoperto qualcosa con queste nuove analisi?" domandò Rogers.

Bruce sospirò, si voltò e tolse gli occhiali strofinandoli contro il camice bianco, deglutì annuendo.

"La cattiva notizia è che sta peggiorando. È arrivato circa all'epoca del suo rapimento".

Chiuse alcuni schermi, si alzò e si mise in piedi socchiudendo gli occhi.

"La buona notizia, se buona si può chiamare, è che sono stati davvero gli occhiali che stava costruendo. Ma le modifiche che hanno causato il malore non risultano nei progetti, quindi forse sono stati manomessi; che è l'altra cattiva notizia".

Steve si passò la mano sulla bocca e sul naso, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Pensi sia opera dell'Hydra? Come avrebbero fatto a infiltrarsi alla Tower?" domandò.

Tony fece capolino da dietro alcuni schermi, inarcò un sopracciglio guardando i due e aggrottò la fronte.

"Quindi... che ci fa un tizio che dovrebbe essere congelato e il grande uomo verde in casa mia?".

Bruce sgranò gli occhi voltandosi di scatto, indietreggiò mettendosi vicino a Steve.

"Dovevi restare steso!".

Steve si massaggiò la spalla e sospirò, negando con il capo.

"Stark, non hai tenuto con te il foglietto che ti eri scritto, vero?" domandò.

Guardò Tony con gli occhi socchiusi.

Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, inarcò un sopracciglio arricciando il labbro.

"... no?" chiese.

Bruce sospirò, scosse il capo.

"Dico a Natasha di contattare Maria Hill per vedere se ci sono state infiltrazioni alla tower".

"Ottima idea, dottore" disse Steve. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si avvicinò a Tony.

"Stark, stai perdendo la memoria a causa di una modifica a una tua invenzione. Dovresti scrivertelo su un foglietto di nuovo, perché andrai sempre più indietro e ci riconoscerai sempre di meno" spiegò. Avvertì una fitta al petto.

Tony guardò Bruce uscire, strinse le labbra arricciando il naso ed incrociò le braccia.

"Io non sbaglio mai, bastoncino Findus. Chi mi ha sabotato?" chiese.

Si mise seduto sulla sedia, la fece scorrere sul pavimento con un fruscio e aprì degli schermi iniziando a digitare velocemente.

"Non lo sappiamo Tony, stiamo cercando di capirlo" rispose Steve. Si deterse le labbra pallide con la lingua e guardò l'altro scorrere gli schermi olografici.

Tony mugugnò un assenso e si mise un'auricolare.

"Istallerò un sistema di riconoscimento automatico, almeno fin quando non riuscirò a mettere insieme una soluzione. Chi ha accesso al mio laboratorio?" chiese.

Steve si grattò un sopracciglio grigio sporco.

"Nessuno abbastanza intelligente da capire i tuoi dati. Banner, che però non c'era. Umh...".

Alzò il capo e guardò il soffitto.

"Forse le tue intelligenze artificiali, tipo Friday" rifletté.

Tony inserì una pennetta nell'auricolare e osservò la barra del download dei dati avanzare sullo schermo.

"Jarvis ne sarebbe capace, ma non lo farebbe" disse.

Steve gemette con un sospiro, lo raggiunse e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Tony...". Iniziò.

Tony sollevò lo sguardo, schioccò la lingua e tolse la pennetta dall'auricolare poggiandola sul tavolo, incrociò le braccia.

"Cosa ne ho fatto? Non avrei permesso finisse del tutto eliminato".

"... è diventato Vision. Una specie di cyborg". Concluse Rogers.

Tony strinse le labbra, si passò la mano sul volto e sospirò scuotendo il capo. Deglutì, annuì e sollevò il capo.

"Lui. Conosce le mie tecnologie, il mio laboratorio e la mia vita meglio di chiunque" sussurrò, roco.

Steve si mise le mani sui fianchi e ticchettò con la punta di una delle scarpe.

"Vision non è come J, è vero, ma... pensi abbiano potuto controllarlo?" domandò.

Tony si poggiò allo schienale della sedia facendolo scricchiolare, dondolò le gambe schioccando la lingua.

"Sappiamo come funzionano i cyborg. Pensano di agire per il bene. Se ho costruito un aggeggio per modificare i ricordi, si sarà detto che non ne volevo; e avrà modificato il macchinario per cancellarli".

Steve impallidì e raggiunse una parete, appoggiandovi una mano.

"Non pensi che potrebbe diventare pericoloso, vero?" domandò.

Tony ondeggiò la mano in aria, si voltò guardando lo schermo; la testa gli dava forti fitte continue.

"La missione è formulare un anagramma di recupero memoria, Tony" disse una voce metallica dall'auricolare.

Tony batté le palpebre, annuì e iniziò a digitare.

" _Nah_ , sicuramente nel suo programma è proibito l'omicidio. Sai, le tre leggi della robotica".

Steve schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Non devo dirti io che nonostante le tre regole di Asimov, i robot avessero i loro modi per risultare pericolosi. Pensi di poterti curare?" chiese rendendo il tono più distaccato.

Tony ridacchiò, piegò il capo all'indietro.

"Okay esperto di sci-fi. Vorrà dire che lo smantelleremo, così non avrai paura di Skynet o di dover fare Mirai Trunks" scherzò.

Tornò a guardare lo schermo, ondeggiò il capo a destra e sinistra.

"Ci proverò. Non è facile visto che continuo a dimenticarlo, ma niente è impossibile".

Steve lo raggiunse, si sporse e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Non ti porterò via un altro amico, Tony. Sono solo preoccupato per te" disse con voce roca.

Tony si alzò, sollevò il capo osservandoli e sorrise.

"Starò bene, Steve. Te lo prometto".

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nINhtDECrN4.  
★Fandom: The Avengers.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 525.  
★ Prompt: NEON 06.  
  


Cap.6 Le motivazioni di Vision

“Scusa se ho ripetuto tutte quelle volte il fatto che non potevano essere i progetti di Tony. Temo io mi senta in colpa per la faccenda Ultron. Ho accusato Tony, quando ero davanti a lui e sapevo non potesse essere colpevole” disse Banner, parcheggiando davanti a un albergo.

Steve aprì la portiera della macchina e si voltò verso di lui.

“No, hai fatto bene. Tony ha bisogno di amici in questo momento, anzi vorrei che tornassi da lui adesso” mormorò. Si morse l’interno della guancia. “Vorrei stargli accanto in questo momento in cui sta perdendo la memoria in modo degenerativo, non stare qui ad eliminare un suo amico”.

“Steve. Vision è troppo potente, credo sia meglio che l’Altro sia in zona. Muoviti, magari scopriamo che non c’è davvero bisogno di eliminarlo” disse Banner. Si sfilò gli occhiali e si pulì le lenti sulla camicia.

“So che volevi ritirarti, ma non l’hai fatto per Tony. Sei davvero un buon amico, alla fine” disse Steve. Uscì dalla macchina e si allontanò, salì dalle scale antincendio di metallo.

< Ed ora tocca a me esserlo > pensò. Aprì lo schermo olografico dell’orologio che indossava, dirigendosi verso il punto che segnava. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso. < Lo sapevo che Tony sarebbe stato essenziale. Nonostante stesse dimenticando sempre più cose, è riuscito a inventare un modo per rintracciare Vision > rifletté. Forzò la finestra ed entrò nella stanza, rimanendo acquattato.

“Capitano, la stavo aspettando”. La voce di Vision risuonò tutt’intorno.

Steve si sfilò lo scudo dalle spalle e se lo mise davanti, nascondendosi dietro di esso.La penombra era illuminato da un neon rosso sangue, che riportava la scritta: “ _You have been warned_ ”. 

Vision avanzò, indossava giacca e cravatta nera, mentre la gemma della mente sulla sua fronte emanava un bagliore più fioco della luminaria.

“Perché hai sabotato gli occhiali di Stark?” ringhiò Steve.

Vision piegò di lato il capo.

“Il Governo mi ha dato molti dati utili e mi ha fatto rendere conto di come voi siate un’organizzazione pericolosa. Da quando i Supereroi sono apparsi, sono aumentati esponenzialmente gli incidenti e i morti” spiegò atono.

“Tu stai privando il tuo creatore dei suoi ricordi per una tua scelta. Non è giusto! 

Ti sei mai chiesto se sia il contrario? Quando iniziano le tragedie, ecco che si alzano gli eroi per fermarle” ringhiò Steve. Cercò di colpire Vision con lo scudo, Vision lanciò un raggio laser facendolo cadere a terra.

“Capitano. Lei sceglierebbe di firmare dei documenti per sottomettervi al Governo? O spezzerebbe il cuore di Stark? Lei non è diverso da me e a Tony spetta un destino che è meglio dimenticare” disse.

Steve chinò il capo e serrò i pugni.

“Capitano. Io l’avviso. Se è venuto qui per distruggermi, io l’annienterò. Se mi dirà che non è pronto a firmare degli accordi, non le dirò il modo per ridare i ricordi a Tony. Ho io gli occhiali che le servono per salvarlo” disse Vision.

Steve si mise in posizione di combattimento, saltellò sul posto e diede una serie di pugni in aria.

“Ho tutto il giorno per gonfiarti di botte e farti decidere di darmeli” ringhiò.

Cap.7 Stark dimentica Steve

Banner si sporse dal finestrino, udì dei tonfi e vide il muro dell'albergo crollare, Vision aveva raggiunto Steve con il raggio sulla sua fronte.

Aprì la portiera e uscì, richiudendola, passandosi l'indice intorno al colletto del vestito.

"Temo ci sia davvero bisogno di eliminarlo, ma..." sussurrò.

< Anche se ho paura che questa zona sia troppo abitata per l'Altro > rifletté.

"Sto facendo qualche ricerca", disse Clint, all'auricolare, "Vision ultimamente teneva sotto controllo gli incontri che gli alti funzionari del governo americano tenevano con quelli del resto del mondo".

"Stark ci guarda come se volesse ucciderci tutti con il bicchiere con cui ha bevuto il drink" commentò Natasha.

Banner spense la propria auricolare e l'informazione fu passata sullo schermo olografico davanti alla Romanoff.

Vision, che volteggiava nel cielo di fronte a Steve, riaprì le comunicazioni.

"Cos'ha scoperto di così interessante, agente Barton?" chiese.

"Guarda chi si sente. Loki sarebbe geloso, lui non c'è riuscito a controllare Stark".

Natasha sospirò.

"Clint, Thor ti sente".

Clint sbuffò.

"Allora, Vision? Avevi paura degli Accordi di Sokovia, vero?".

Vision atterrò di fronte a Steve.

"E lei sa cosa sono e cosa vogliono farci, con gli 'Accordi di Sokovia', Capitano Rogers?" provocò.

Steve cercò di colpirlo con lo scudo, il naso gli sanguinava copiosamente.

"Che vuoi farmeli firmare?" tentò.

Il ruggito di Hulk risuonò tutt'intorno.

Dall'auricolare provenì un suono di vetro, e una serie di fruscii. Vision aveva schivato il colpo di Steve e sorrise.

"Lei crede che, adesso, io sia il pericolo. È evidente che non conosce gli Stark, Capitano Rogers".

"Steve!" urlò Natasha, dall'auricolare.

Ci fu un tonfo, e una serie di fruscii.

Steven si voltò lentamente. Il cielo sopra di lui si era annuvolato e l'insegna fulminata dell'hotel era abbandonata sul terreno.

Vision si voltò verso Hulk che avanzava, distruggendo palazzi e pezzi di strada. Si girò nuovamente verso Steve.

"Con gli Accordi di Sokovia, ci avrebbero impedito di combattere. Volevo evitare che Mr Stark soffrisse, quando voi vi sareste rivoltati contro di lui. Ora è tardi. Lo avete lasciato con le persone sbagliate".

"Nat. Mi servi per calmare Hulk. Qualcosa non va" disse Rogers all'auricolare.

I fruscii dell'auricolare cessarono.

"E un Hulk sarebbe quella cosa verde che sta distruggendo New York, vero?" chiese Tony, dall'auricolare.

"Tony? Sei tu?" chiese Steve con tono ansioso.

"Oh? Cos'è tutta questa confidenza?" chiese Tony.

Vision sorrise, prese a fluttuare in aria, il mantello ondeggiava dietro di lui.

"Come dicevo ...".

"Sento anche te. Non so chi di voi due mi avesse rinchiuso in quella casa con dei pessimi assassini a farmi la guardia, ma sto venendo a prendervi. Odio essere rinchiuso in casa senza un laboratorio, è claustrofobico".

Steve impallidì, mentre scoppiava un temporale.

"Stark. Sono Rogers, siamo una squadra" ribattè. Si mise a correre verso Hulk.

"Hulk! Hulk, calmo!" urlò correndo verso il gigante verde, infastidito dalla pioggia negli occhi.

"Si tratta di un soldato, Mr Stark. È stato creato nel 1942 da un team di scienziati di cui faceva parte suo padre" disse Vision.

"Oh, qualcuno che parla la mia lingua!" esclamò Tony.

Un'armatura rosso e oro sfrecciò sopra Steve e Vision, si fermò di fronte a Hulk. Hulk gli ruggì contro, Tony gli volò sotto le gambe e gli salì sulla spalla.

"Ehi, mostriciattolo. È solo acqua" disse.

Hulk ringhiò, lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"To-ny" sillabò.

Tony gli passò la mano tra la chioma nera bagnata.

"Ma che bravo".

"Stark, Hulk di solito è più controllato. Qualcosa non va" cercò di spiegare Steve. Venne scosso da una serie di tremiti. "E dobbiamo fermare Vision. Ti ha cancellato i ricordi" spiegò.

< Non è nelle condizioni per usare l'armatura, dovrebbe essere a casa! Thor, Clint, Nat, nemmeno in tre siete riusciti a tenerlo d'occhio! > pensò.

Tony si mise seduto sulla spalla di Hulk, sollevò il casco dell'armatura.

"Disse l'uomo che mi aveva rinchiuso in una torre. Dubito sia stato l'androide".

"Non eri rinchiuso. Eravamo d'accordo!" gridò Steve per coprire l'ululato del vento.

< Ho trovato Tony in una notte in cui pioveva come adesso, sembrava un micio sperduto.

Ho promesso che mi sarei occupato di tutto, ed invece ogni cosa mi sta sfuggendo di mano > pensò.

Vision volò di fronte a Tony.

"Voleva tenervi in quella torre con degli assassini professionisti e...".

Tony lo colpì con un calcio alla testa che fece schiantare Vision in terra.

"Regola Numero Uno, androide: i soldati non mentono agli Stark" disse Tony.

Steve rise istericamente.

"La nuova legge di Asimov" scherzò.

Vision si mise seduto nel solco nel terreno, sollevò gli occhi e la gemma sulla sua fronte brillò.

"Non volevo soffriste, Mr. Stark" disse.

Tony balzò giù dalla spalla di Hulk atterrando in piedi, incrociò le braccia.

"E io rivoglio la mia memoria, Skynet".

Cap.8 La sconfitta di Vision

Il sangue che era colato dal naso di Steve, lì dove non si era rappreso, era stato annacquato dalla pioggia.

Rogers guardò Stark ancora in piedi sulla spalla muscolosa di Hulk.

Tony balzò giù, mentre Vision tornata in piedi. L'androide si avvicinò.

"I vostri compagni, i governi, le organizzazioni, la vostra stessa vita ... tutto è un pericolo per la vostra felicità. Voglio annullare il dolore e donarvi un'esistenza senza nessuna tristezza".

Tony guardò verso Steve.

"Tu. L'aria è stata sgombrata?".

Steve negò con il capo.

"No, Mr. Stark" rispose.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, uscì dall'armatura.

"Tu. Fai sgombrare l'aria".

"Subito, Boss" rispose Friday.

Partì in volo, altre armature si unirono alla prima e si sparpagliarono. Tony poggiò la mano sul braccio di Hulk.

"Ora resta fermo qui. Ci pensa 'papà'" disse.

Hulk ruggì e si sedette in terra. Tony guardò Steve.

"Di nuovo tu. Vuoi aiutarmi, fissarmi inebetito o altro?".

Steve recuperò il suo scudo e lo utilizzò per ripararsi dalla pioggia.

"Seguo te, Stark" rispose.

Tony lo guardò, sorrise appena e scosse il capo.

"Okay. Ho bisogno di sapere solo una cosa. L'ho costruito io?".

Vision strinse le labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

"Capitano, è meglio se mi aiutate. Il signor Stark è molto più pericoloso di me, al momento" disse.

"Per metà. Avete modificato un progetto già esistente" rispose Steve. Si affiancò a Tony, i piedi gli affondavano in una pozzanghera.

< Pericoloso? Non mi dire che... >. Attivò il segnale di richiamo dell'auricolare.

Tony lo guardò, infilò le mani in tasca.

"Sono svenuti e ho distrutto gli auricolari. Pensavo fossero miei carcerieri" disse.

Vision avanzò, a passo lento e cadenzato.

"Per favore, Capitano. La situazione degenererà ancora".

Steve lo raggiunse al petto con un calcio a piedi uniti.

"Tutto questo è successo per colpa tua!" gridò.

Vision divenne intangibile facendosi passare Steve attraverso, volò a mezz'aria.

"Voglio solo difendere Mr. Stark!".

Tony gli ticchettò sulla spalla, Vision si voltò e Tony gli tirò un cazzotto al volto che fece volare via l'androide.

"Regola numero due: gli Stark devono sapersela cavare da soli in ogni situazione" disse.

Steve si rialzò, vedeva sfocato e sputò sangue, aveva sbattuto la testa. Intravide Vision cadere e lanciò lo scudo, riuscendo a ferirlo all'addome, prima di ricadere pesantemente nell'acqua sporca.

Vision gemette di dolore, Tony lo raggiunse e lo bloccò da dietro.

"Regola numero tre: solo uno Stark può fare cose migliori di uno Stark" disse.

Si abbassò gli occhiali, Friday analizzò Vision e accedette al suo sistema. Vision cadde in ginocchio, Tony si allontanò e prese a modificare la programmazione con i movimenti delle palpebre.

"Recupero dati memoria avviato e completato, Boss. Avvio lo spegnimento del programma Vision?".

Tony lo guardò, lanciò un'occhiata a Steve nel fango e sospirò

"Regola numero quattro: uno Stark sa sempre che decisione prendere. Spegni tutto".

Fece qualche passo indietro, sentendo il proprio corpo bagnato e scosso da tremiti.

"Subito, Boss".


	2. Cap.9 Mi ricorderò di te sempre

Cap.9 Mi ricorderò di te sempre

Steve era intento a rabbrividire, avvolto nella pesante coperta.

Guardò Stark in piedi davanti a innumerevoli schermi blu-azzurri che brillavano nell'oscurità.

"Friday ha finito di passarti i ricordi?" domandò.

Tony spostò alcune schermate, seguendole con lo sguardo.

"Ho quasi rielaborato tutti i dati. Ancora non ci credo che Vision mi aveva tolto la memoria".

"A modo suo voleva proteggerti.

Da quando è nato ha visto troppe brutte cose, era come un bambino, in fondo" mormorò Steven.

< Mi costa fatica dirti questo, avrei solo voluto vederlo distrutto, ma... è la verità e tu hai già sofferto abbastanza >.

Tony sospirò, chiuse due schermate e ne aprì altre tre, muovendosi rapido tra esse.

"Capisco le sue intenzioni, ma ho ferito la squadra per colpa sua, e sembravo un gatto bagnato".

Steve si sfilò la coperta e gliela mise sulle spalle.

"Eri un adorabile micetto sperduto" ammise.

Tony sbuffò sarcastico, si strinse la coperta sulle spalle.

"Un micetto che ha messo KO gli Avengers".

"I gatti domineranno il mondo" disse Steve. Gli accarezzò la testa e si allontanò.

Tony arrossì passandosi la mano tra i capelli, chiuse le schermate e si voltò verso Steve.

"Grazie per esserti occupato di me nonostante tutto".

Rogers si fermò, scrollando le spalle.

"Te la saresti cavato anche senza di me" rispose.

Tony lo raggiunse, gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Sarei ancora sotto la pioggia. Sei il solito eroe, Capitano".

Steve si voltò e lo guardò in viso, chinando il capo.

Socchiuse le labbra, sospirò e chiese: "Mi chiamerai se avrai ancora bisogno?".

< Sei tu il migliore di noi, sei tu l'eroe > pensò.

Tony gli porse la mano, con un sorriso.

"Ti chiamerò sempre, se sarò nei guai" promise.

Steve gli posò le mani sulle guance.

"Non potrei sopportare se ti dimenticassi definitivamente di me" ammise.

< Non vorrei esagerare > pensò, tirando su con il naso.

Tony poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui.

"Non sopporterei di dimenticarti davvero" sussurrò.

Steve posò le sue labbra su quelle di lui.

 


End file.
